1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structure for positively limiting the lateral and longitudinal movement of an axle housing of a single axle railway car wheel truck for a skeleton type railway car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axle stop structures for single axle wheel trucks for full bodied cargo carrying cars are old and well known and have long been in use, particularly in the British Isles. Such structures have commonly been placed between the suspension system and the wheels on each side of the wheel and axle assembly and the axle stop structure has consequently been positioned to interferingly engage the wheels under some operating condition of the car, such as short curvatures or trackage misalignment. This interference is undesirable as it causes wasteful component wear and increases the energy expended to move the car or keep it moving.